Carpe Noctum
by raineofbloode
Summary: Sieze The Night. The time for the Titans is counting down.New villans gunning for them.Raven is believed to be their downfall,can someone save her? A VAMP FIC! raexOC Read and Review! R-for later chapters


Author's note: Yes I don't own the teen titans sigh but I do own a handful of other characters and that's just fine with me.

Note: This story is set sometime after the events with Raven and Malchior; I know much has happened since then but too bad! Hah! so…. Let us begin!

"What? They got rid of another one! You said this one would be invincible to the Titans. Yes I know, and you should know I don't tolerate failure," leaning back in his chair, the room spiraled outward with the vestige of an office, one for someone of great importance. The room came close to the size of a house, with a small bar and adjoining bathroom, yet what stood out was his desk, "No you listen to me! I hired you because people told me you were the best, that you could rid me of my problem, now are you going to do it or not? I want you to keep in mind that if you fail one more time the consequences will be dire, am I making myself clear?" A pause came from the other end of the line, as our bureaucrat produced a cigar from his jacket pocket, taking time to examine it he leaned forward to search his desk drawer for a lighter, "Good, now has the information I have provided you been adequate? I'm pleased to hear that. Now, when can I expect to hear an update? Soon, good," A large smile grew across his face as he found a lighter, and proceeded to light his cigar, "Well, if it's truly necessary I'll send another check by the end of tomorrow, but remember I'm expecting to see some results. Thank you, you have a good night."

Puffing his cigar, the embers cast a faint glow on his face, his mustache perfectly accenting him; he appeared to be a demi-god of the business world, with the red oak desk as his altar. Leaning forward again, he opened one of the files glaring at a picture of a certain boy wonder, "You've been my biggest problem since day one, whatever I send at you, you and your friends find a way around it." Closing the file he stood up and headed for the door across from him, taking time to shut off the lights in order to glance back at his desk, "I will get rid of the Teen Titans, that's a promise." As he left, the room appeared to spin outward, the desk, bar and chair appeared to be monolithic in a room fit for a king. His desk made of heavy red oak was fitted with the traditional pens and papers, what stood out was the solid gold name plaque; the light from the moon outside made this appear to be ablaze upon his desk, as it read, Carl Frost C.E.O..

"We're here just minutes away from the gloriously renowned Teen Titans exiting this building. Tonight is recorded as the Titans fiftieth attempt to save our city from absolute peril." A reporter stood in front of a camera, dressed nicely in a suit and matching skirt, her hair neatly put up, as her smile gleamed in front of the camera, "Oh and here they are, let's go get an interview with these magnificent superheroes."

"Dude, I am way too tired of these guys breaking out of jail," Beastboy said as toted out of the building, shoulders slumped and a worn expression to compliment his already exhausted features.

"I know what you're saying BB, someone has to have a talk with the jail commissioner, this has been what? The third time we've stopped Overload from trying to suck up all the juice from an electronics store?" Cyborg said as he checked how much power he had left, "Aw man I've only got 30 of my juice left."

"I think we have bigger problems now," Raven said as she stared ahead, viewing the dozens of people waiting for them, cameramen, reporters, and fans, Raven let out a deep sigh, wanting more than ever to retreat back to her room.

"It appears as if someone has taken a liking to our work." Starfire said as she slowly walked alongside Robin, who appeared as if he wanted to run as fast as he could in the other direction. A peppy journalist ran towards them camera crew in tote.

"Hi! I'm Jennifer Presutti, channel 5 news," she quickly turned to her camera man, "and here they are, the world famous, Teen Titans," quickly turning to face them, "Could I get a brief interview with you guys?"

"Well actually we-" Robin attempted to stop the reporter but was quickly cut off.

"Thank you. So what's it feel like to save the city again for the fiftieth time?"

"Well it's our job; we do it because it's our duty that's all." Cyborg said trying to take some of the heat off of Robin.

"Not to mention, this cities police force could stop a man from robbing a convenient store," Raven quietly muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that Raven?" The reporter thrust her microphone in front of her face, the light of the camera came to bear on her and she was quickly blinded.

"Nothing, now would you mind getting that camera out of my face," Raven said with a low growl. _I can't stand them, it seems that they show up out of nowhere and turn our life into a living hell._

"Come on Raven, loosen up. Besides, I'm sure they're more interested in hearing how, I, Beast Boy, once again saved the day," Beast Boy said as he produced a comb.

The reporter began to whirl her microphone over to Beast Boy when in the blink of an eye it was severed and both halves fell to the ground. The titans took a second to register what happened when they noticed a gold-handled saber was implanted in the concrete in front of them. The reporter and audience shrieked as Robin whirled to produce his bo-staff, "Titans g-"

"DON'T MOVE!" A voice boomed from above them as they looked up to witness a figure floating down to them, "I'm not here to fight you, not YET that is." The reporter and her camera crew quickly backed off as a young man descended from the sky, he wore a white dress shirt curled up at the sleeves accompanied by a pair of black dress pants and a large silver cross hung around his neck. His hair was long and blonde and pulled back into a neat ponytail. His shoes made a soft click as he touched the ground, "All I'm here to do is to deliver a message, but I'm afraid we're going to have to talk in private." Extending his hand behind himself he snapped his fingers and everyone around them froze. "That's much better," he said, "I'm here to deliver a message to all of you and to one of you, which would you like first?" His smile glistened in the neon glow of the buildings around him as he displayed to very large canines.

"Just give us the news." Robin said not wanting to continue the ridiculous games.

"Very well, the message is: your time is almost up. We have grown weary of your antics and your time of reckoning is coming. As for a specific message," He raised his hand, and motioned his hand to Raven pulling her towards him, "You my sweet pet will be the cause of it all." He gently brushed his hand across her cheek, as Raven attempted to resist but found herself unable to move, his hand cold to the touch, "Ta-ta," and with a gust of wind he disappeared, everyone quickly returning to normal.

The Titans all stared blankly at each other, "Umm, what was that?" The reporter said.

"Nothing," Robin said coldly, "This interview is over. Titans let's go." They all quickly dispersed Robin hastily grabbing the saber that almost severed the reporter's hand.

Back at Titan Tower.

The titans all flooded into the main room, each with a dazed look on their face.

"Ok, so who was that creepy guy?" Beast Boy said breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but I brought his sword," Robin said producing it from his side, "Cyborg, can you do a diagnostics scan on this and tell us everything you can about that guy?"

"You bet. I'll get right on it." Cyborg said as he grabbed the sword and walked out the door.

"Geesh another psychopath, it's not like we have enough of them around here," Beastboy said as he fell backwards onto the couch, "Figures they'd be in league with Raven."

Raven's mouth clenched at what Beastboy said, "I am not in league with them!" Everyone in the room froze, their eyes locked on the two. It wasn't the first time Beastboy and Raven had words, the two of them never seemed to cooperate well enough.

"Yeah, It's only a coincidence that pretty boy has an affection with you, I'm sure you probably met him at one of your creepy little hangouts." Beastboy said with a sigh of exhaustion.

"Hey BB, how 'bout you try being nice to Raven, were supposed to be a team after all." Cyborg said attempting to alleviate the already growing tension in the air.

"Yes I do believe you are being rather harsh." Starfire chimed in.

"I'm not being harsh; I'm only stating the facts of what we're all thinking." Without blinking a chair flew across the room and slammed into Beastboy's face and in that same flash Raven disappeared from the room.

"Dude, what was that for?" Beastboy said recovering from a massive blow to his head.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk, ya know?" Robin said walking towards the fridge, "I would have done worse to be honest."

"Done what?" Beastboy said a look of confusion on his face.

"Insult friend Raven like that." Starfire said as she floated towards Robin.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"BB you are helpless sometimes." Cyborg said as he wandered off towards the elevator.

"Seriously guys, what did I say?" A look of complete confusion and frustration had gripped BB, _What did I do?_

"Beastboy, I suggest you should apologize to Raven before matters get worse." Starfire said as she pulled a bottle of mustard from the fridge.

_What did I do?_ Was all Beastboy could think as he wandered off to the confides of his room

_Why is it always my fault!_ Raven beat herself internally as she materialized within her room, _Fucking Beastboy! He doesn't have to be such a jerk! _Raven trudged over to her bed as she sat down putting her face in her hands. _It's not my fault! I didn't ask to be this way!_ Raven's thoughts through the past weeks had always wandered back the Malchior. For the first time in her life it seemed like someone understood her, and he turned out to be an evil dragon, _Boy you really know how to pick 'em._

Raven fell backwards on her bed, the dark confides of her room reassuring her that there was always a place she could go. Yet it always seemed to give her a haunted feeling as well, because since the days of Malchior her room now held the faint smell of blood. She couldn't help it; it was the only thing that gave her a sense of release a sense of pleasure, as her eyes wandered over to her dresser drawer. _NO! I won't do it!_ It was sick, she knew it, but she hadn't felt such a need as she did now, the need for that searing release. _Look, just get changed and head on over to your "hole" as BB likes to call it._

Her "hole" was a quite and dark café, an outlet for poetry, silence and a place to get the hell away from here! Giving a deep sigh she sat up and went to her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt, she then ventured to the bathroom to change when her eyes were once again drawn to her dresser drawer. _NO!_ She yelled at herself internally. When a knock came at her door, reaching out with her powers she could see Beastboy, shoulders slunk staring at the door, _probably was forced to come to apologize. Well fuck him, I'm not going to accept it, he can sit there for all I care. _

"Raven c'mon open the door!" Beastboy said as frustration crept into his voice.

No response came.

"Look, Raven, I'm not sure what I did, but if it caused you to hit me with a chair I'm sure it was something bad and….and….I'm sorry, ok?" Beastboy pounded on the door again with no response to be heard, "Fine, be a bitch." Beastboy said stamping off towards his room.

Raven ignored the mindless chatter of Beastboy while she was changing, whatever he had to say she didn't want to here, she quickly pulled a black sweatshirt over herself and half-zippered it, and within seconds she disappeared from her room and began to fly to her new sanctity, her new hide-out.

Standing atop Titian-tower a lone figure grew a large smile as he witnessed Raven floating away across the sea. Everything was working according to plan, spend some time at the café and on her trip out she would run into a few choice individuals. Throwing his hair back, he stretched his arms, with the moon washing over him; he appeared to be an albino, his skin so white and pure. Many nights had he searched for a possible weakness in the Titans and here was one, just waiting to fall into his lap. Now only time awaited him.

"Tea will be fine, thanks," Raven said as she nestled down into a seat in the back. As a waitress, Susan, trotted off to retrieve her drink. The lights were dim as candles at the tables gave the room a warming glow. There were only a handful of people here, a couple sat across from her each wrapped up in their own book, a few others sat and chatted on the other side of the room. The bartender, Joseph, if that's what you'd call him, stood in the back; the place offered a variety of drinks, nothing fancy, but something to warm yourself with on a cold day's night. A small wooden stage stood at the front, which was currently empty. On some nights people would read poetry or give meaningful stories, but for now it seemed that there would be no performance. Raven felt herself slink back into the confides of the booth; she closed her eyes and rested her head on a stained glass window to the outside; its cool touch gave her a pleasant shiver. The young girl who had taken her order came back and set her tea on the table.

"Hi, Well, I've been working on this piece for awhile and well, I was just hoping you all could enjoy it, on this beautiful autumn night." Raven opened her eyes and saw a young man standing on the stage holding a violin in his right hand. His face was thin, his hair was jet black as his bangs hung long over his face, his eyes were a fiery red and two gold earrings hung from each ear. He wore simple black pants, cargo pockets on the sides, and tight black shirt that showed the contours of his muscles perfectly, "So, I hope you all like it."

Raven leaned forward intently finding her eyes glued to the performer, and as the first notes came out and her senses came alive. The perfect melodic tunes rang in her ears as shivers raced down her spine, "This is incredible," she murmured. The performer continued gently swaying as he played; the song seemed to slow as its tune turned low. She almost felt the sadness of the notes climb into her and she couldn't but feel her lip quiver. The notes seemed to sing to her in a pattern that matched her life, the sadness, the sorrow, the feeling of being left alone, everything. Raven gently closed her eyes to listen more intently but she could still see the musician before her. Surrounded in darkness there he stood gently swaying as he played surrounded by a dim light. The music continued until it came to an abrupt halt, and the ecstasy of the melody was cut off and he disappeared from her in the dimming glow.

"I hoped you all liked that," He said searching the crowd.

Raven opened her eyes only to witness everyone with their eyes glued to him, everyone was in shock, not because of who produced the music, or where it came from, but such a beautiful perfect song came to an end. They wanted more.

Everyone instantly clapped their hands, and though it wasn't a roar of applause a warm smile grew across the face of the musician. He turned his head and locked eyes with Raven, and though his eyes cast a fiery glow, she didn't feel threatened, there was something more to them, there was something that made her feel secure. Giving her a shy wink, he stepped off the stage and quietly wandered over to Joseph, who still had a look of disbelief on his face.

_That was incredible,_ Raven thought, _I've never heard anything that sang to me like that before. **It was beautiful wasn't it?**_Quickly snapping to attention a look of shook took her face, _Did I just here someone else in my head?_ Raven held many mental barriers in herself. They were not just to keep people from getting in, but to keep things from getting out. If she heard another voice in her head that meant it came from inside her. She sat staring at a feint reflection of herself in the stained glass window, but her attention was quickly brought to bear on the person who sat down in front of her.

It was the musician.

"Hi," He said calmly, "I hope I'm not bothering you or anything."

"Oh no, not at all." Raven said, attempting to cover up a faint blush that crept into her face, as she was struck back by the softness of his voice.

"My name's Marcus but, um, everyone calls me Shade," he said, "And you are?"

"Raven," She said shyly, "I really liked what you played." Raven said giving a half laugh.

"Really? Thanks….The truth is I've never performed that in front of anyone before and well…"

"It's not finished is it?" Raven said

"No it's not. I don't know how to end it to be honest."

"I'm sure if you give it time it will come to you."

"Yeah well…the truth is I wanted to come over here 'cause Joseph told me you're a regular here and well...I'm the new owner so…"

"Really? Yeah, I like this place a lot, it's perfect: nice, quite, and away from people." Raven said staring into her tea cup.

"Heh, you too? I'm not a fan of people either," Raven glanced up as Shade did the same, when she realized how white his skin was against all the black that he wore. Both of them slowly looked away, both attempting not to stare at one another as silence filled the air between them.

"So…you're a Teen Titan?" Shade said trying to break the silence.

"You can tell even in these clothes?"

"Actually, I'm kind of a fan." He said as Raven gave a short laugh. Through the past weeks camera crews had been tracking their movement wherever they went and here they were with fans! "But I can tell you're all sick of the paparazzi."

"Yeah. No matter what, they always seem to show up, and we can never avoid them."

"That Beastboy of yours doesn't seem to mind the attention." Shade said as he noticed Raven tense up, "Sorry, is that a bad topic?"

Raven noticed sympathy in his voice and she slowly raised her head to look at him, "Yeah well…Have…have you ever known someone that no matter what they said, it always seems to hurt you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I have."

They both sat in silence as it filled between the two of them again, but it was Joseph who broke the silence this time. "Alright we're closing in 5 minutes."

Everyone in the room looked at their watches in disbelief, "It's midnight already?" Raven said.

"Yeah I know, I wish we could be open later during the week too, but I can only pay these two so much….Hey, what would you say if I asked you to spend the night with me tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Raven said feeling a bit shocked.

"Oh, what I meant was would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? I-If you want to, that's all." Shade said giving her a shy smile.

"Sure." Was all Raven could say while she tried to repress the ever-growing smile on her face.

"Then umm…would it be too much for me to ask if I could take you home? j-just to make sure you get home safely that's all."

Raven could hardly believe her ears; someone wanted to make sure she got home safely! "Yeah," Her face burned with delight as she tried to hide her red cheeks.

Shade led her outside to the back alley where he kept a Yamaha stashed away. Pulling Raven on the two cruised off into the darkness towards Titan's tower.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of eyes followed them down the long road, as they figure took a seat atop the roof, waiting for the driver to return. His orders were to take Raven if the opportunity arose, to not involve anyone else. So he would wait for the driver to return, and to take him out of the equation hence forth. His smile grew underneath his skeleton mask, as the moon burned brightly in the midnight sky.

Pulling up to the entrance of Titan Tower Raven hopped off and turned towards Shade, "Thanks for driving me home again," she said.

"Not a problem, so, are you going to swing by the café tomorrow?"

"Yeah, is 8 o'clock ok?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then." Giving a big smile, Shade gunned the engine, spun around, and sped off into the darkness of the night.

_Wow, _Raven was all she could think as she entered Titan Tower, her smile beaming with delight, when her brain registered a seemingly pointless observation: _He sure had a long pair of canines. _Not thinking any more of it, she retreated to her room passing the main living room and not waiting to see if anyone else was awake, tonight didn't turn out to be so bad after all.


End file.
